Mild Defiance
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Kagome could not care less about Sesshomaru's claim on her. She had been in love with Koga before Sesshomaru had even known she existed. Granted, Koga still didn't know she existed. But that wasn't the point.


**Why did I write this?**

**Because I was thinking of Click, another of my oneshots.**

**I couldn't help but thinking that if Kagome could be okay with Sesshomaru cheating, why shouldn't Kagome get her own type of similar situation? (Though on a much smaller scale.)**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome was walking home after a study session at her best friend Sango's house. She had stayed over later than usual and night had already fallen by the time she had started home. She wasn't worried though. She was perfectly capable of defending herself.

Kagome nodded to herself, before her mind wandered and she thought back to the conversation she had been having with Sango before she left.

Kagome blushed and patted her cheeks. She shook her head and squealed as she thought of him. Koga.

She had been in love with him for over two years, but he didn't even know she existed. Sure he winked at her occasionally and smirked at her sometimes, and sometimes both of their blue eyes locked and she couldn't look away and she felt like her breath was being stolen, but she was sure he didn't even know her name.

Kagome sighed gustily and her shoulders slumped. The wolf youkai was completely unattainable. No matter how much she pined after him, her never noticed her affections. She had even given him a bento once!

Kagome puffed out her cheeks and stopped on the sidewalk. She stomped her foot. She didn't understand why he couldn't see how much she liked him.

Kagome groaned. "I've tried everything!" she cried.

Kagome took one step, before a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. She let out a shriek, before a hand covered her mouth.

She was pushed roughly against a wall in an alley, and Kagome cursed the fact that she had stopped in front of it.

Kagome looked up and her blue eyes met cruel red. The youkai who was restraining her smirked wickedly.

"You're a pretty little human. I'm going to have fun with you tonight," he hissed, leaning in and dragging his tongue up her face.

Kagome shuddered, before narrowing her eyes. She clenched her fists and prepared to draw up her powers, getting ready to purify the youkai that still had his hand over her mouth. Before she could take care of him, however, his head was sliced clean off. It fell to the ground slowly, and the dead youkai's body crumpled soon after.

Kagome blinked in confusion, before looking up. She quickly looked back down, avoiding the gaze of the person in front of her.

"Miko," a smooth, indifferent voice intoned.

Kagome looked to the side, pouting. "Sesshomaru."

He came to stand in front of her carelessly stepping on the decapitated corpse. Kagome bit her lip at the close proximity.

"This one has previously instructed you to stay out of trouble."

Kagome gritted her teeth and looked up to glare at him. "It's not like I wanted this to happen or anything. I didn't purposely defy you," she said, her last sentence dripping with sarcasm and thinly veiled disdain.

"Besides," Kagome continued, "I could have handled it."

"You were not on guard," Sesshomaru said, ignoring her statement.

Kagome huffed. "Well excuse me for thinking while I walked!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You were thinking of the wolf," he stated.

Kagome flushed and crossed her arms angrily. "It's none of your business what I was thinking of."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he put his hand under her chin gently.

"It is this one's business. As you are aware."

Kagome scowled. "Fine! I was thinking about him. But since you already know that, I don't see why you're still bothering me."

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, almost amused. "This one merely wishes to make sure you do not think of the wolf too much."

Kagome's eyes darkened. "I can think of him as much as I want."

"Hn. Perhaps, so long as you remember your situation."

Kagome scowled harder. "My situation," she spat.

"Indeed. While this one allows you to have your crush, you must not forget that you are his."

Kagome glared at him. "Ha! Yours. I can forget I'm yours if I want too."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You may, but you will not like the results."

"What results? What would happen?" Kagome asked warily, having never had this conversation with him before.

"Do not allow him too close," Sesshomaru ordered. "This one would hate to have to kill him and thus sadden you," he said sincerely.

The consequences of ignoring Sesshomaru's claim on her made Kagome pale. She licked her lips and swallowed thickly.

"Little one," Sesshomaru said, addressing her with an endearment she absolutely hated.

Kagome exhaled slowly. "I won't let him too close. He doesn't even like me to begin with."

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed, dropping his hand from her chin and stepping back.

Kagome turned away from him and walked stiffly out of the alley, frowning when Sesshomaru followed her. She walked down the sidewalk a bit farther, before turning to Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to follow me."

"You will get in more trouble."

Kagome stomped her foot. "Just leave me alone, Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru looked slightly affronted, before nodding slightly. "As you wish," he said.

He turned to walk away, and Kagome wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sesshomaru," she called out softly.

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sesshomaru continued walking, so Kagome turned around and walked too.

She sighed heavily.

Her life was so complicated.

…

**1. Her life really is complicated.**

**2. I chose Koga because, he's great to kill and DDN chat enforced my sort-of love of Kag/Koga.**

**3. Sesshomaru is speaking in third person because I'm obsessed.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
